DIRTY TRICKS-Episode 2: Gloria VS Rita
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Here's the next episode in this one different crossover after another series. Irate at the outcome of the first fight and wanting a hero against hero one out of the way, the Satans make it so that Madagascar's Gloria and Oliver And Company's Rita are taken from their respective worlds to fight, wanting a one-sided, short battle, which it will be...OR WILL IT?


Okay, it's time for the second episode of this series to be presented to y'all!

The last time we saw a battle, and indeed in the episode that started this, as you guys all read about, it was the most evil of villains ever made(or at least among them, anyway)who was the record-hungry, insatiable ego possessing virus named Thrax from Osmosis Jones taking on the tragic villain who became what he did because of a loss of pack members who was the sabertooth named Soto from Ice Age, the latter managing to edge the former out via a dirty trick involving the cutting of Thrax's left hand mounted fire finger through its owner(specifically in half, and vertically so).

This was after both were brought back to life from their respective deaths in their respective universes and into the real world, present day one and basketball gym thereof, of course.

This time, it'll be the big, strong, surprisingly fast for someone so fat(in a sexy and durable way rather than an ugly and weak one)powerhouse of an upbeat hippo named Gloria from the "Madagascar" franchise battling the speedy, sleek, fleetfooted, agile, skilled, thievery adept, above average in strength, and in durability as well, along with hardheaded/hardnosed, saluki named Rita from "Oliver And Company".

Now, despite how both are quite impressive in physical prowess, as well as intellectual matters, since they are very intelligent and the voice of reason of their respective groups along with the sassy black women(or the hippo and saluki versions thereof)of those same groups, it would seem like this is going to be an easy victory for Gloria, given the size and power difference between her and Rita.

But Rita, being someone who's got more vices than Gloria does and is considerably more experienced as far as street life and getting about dangerous spots in a city goes(not to mention how she's lived like that for a long time and survived quite a few dangers that she learned about dealing with competently as so to survive them while she grew up), in addition to having been involved in more fights than Gloria has, plus having claws that are just as sharp as her teeth as is the case with all salukis, in spite of how Gloria's got those powerful teeth of her own that all hippos do, will be more than able to think up a dirty tricks containing kind of strategy to make it so that she isn't as much of a sitting duck(or should I say a sitting dog?)as one might expect and/or this sort of fight would make it seem.

I won't reveal what her dirty tricks are, since that would spoil what is to be read up ahead here, but all of what she's got, accompanied by how she's braver than Gloria, the fact that both of them are plenty brave notwithstanding(how could she not be, the way that she's faced things that would terrify Gloria head on in more than a few instances?)and her leaping ability being superior to Gloria's, even though the latter can leap about, too, and is far more agile than her size would indicate, makes sure of it that the odds here are not so lopsided, after all.

Now, then, without further ado, I bring to you the battle of Dreamworks and Disney as Gloria and Rita go at it courtesy of the Satans making sure of it that they do after both are selected and brought into the basketball court in present day New York City against their wills(ironic, since both are only too familiar with the New York City parts of their respective universes)for a means of getting a hero against hero fight over with so that they can focus more on villains, whether it is a hero fighting one or not, and get their minds off of the way that they were livid beyond words when Soto beat Thrax while they expected the latter to come out on top(which he almost did, quite ironically enough).

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own neither "Oliver And Company" nor "Madagascar", and I don't own what song will have its last part of via final chorus being played at the end of the fight, either, as it belongs to what artist you'll either know once it's played or learn of when I tell you after this episode is over, specifically below the end of the episode itself.

Though I have made this clear before, and how I don't own any of the Satans, either, I'll just be giving reminders of it in this episode and further ones because I want to be certain no one gets the idea I own anything here(most likely, no one will, but it's a "just in case" type thing).

DIRTY TRICKS

Episode 2: Gloria VS Rita

"Okay, there's going to be a hero against hero fight inevitably, and more than once, so let's just get the first one over with here." the Oliver And Company universe Satan suggested, and the Madagascar universe Satan suggested: "Agreed. How about you and I pick one of the two contenders from each one?"

"Does that sit well with you? Because I have no objections." the Satan from the Oliver And Company universe said, and the other Satans nodded to show that he and the Madagascar universe Satan could proceed as they wished.

"OKAY, THEN!" both said in unison, and they made it so that Rita and Gloria were teleported into the real world New York City's present day basketball court, using their powers with the assistance of the other Satans to make sure of that, and with how it worked, both of them quickly realized who the other had to be, given they'd gained all of the knowledge which they had during all of this, including how this was supposed to be a one-sided fight in which one do-gooder smashed the other, at least as far as they were intent on, anyhow.

"Oh, dear God!" Rita said. "This shit did not just fucking happen." and then she heard Gloria say: "I'm afraid it did, Rita, as much as I wish that I could say otherwise."

"Ah, Gloria. Hello there." Rita said. "I sure hope we can make these Satans pay after we get our fucking fight the fuck over with. Normally, I enjoy battle, action and the like, but when it results from the act of pulling one out of their universe against their will for fighting, in this case you and me, it just can't be anything but loathed and reluctantly done."

"I'm not inclined to disagree at all." Gloria said. "Yeah, I'm not as eager for action as you are, though I still like it plenty, but neither of us asked for this and you Satans all know it! The fact that we're in a year that takes place in a future after the present day in our respective universes despite the amount of time being far apart in terms of how many years before now that is only worsens everything!"

"You said it, Gloria, and well said, indeed!" Rita stated, right before going: "From the smell and look of things, that's Soto over there. Any of that freezing water or marks from the fire virus wounds left on him, perchance?"

"You guys might be the Satan of each and every universe that's involved in all of this as far as your being part of them and the hells therein is concerned, but even the most superstitious wouldn't, at least up until now, think even any of you were capable of sinking this low!" Gloria put in.

"Will you bitches just stop bitching already?!" barked the Oliver And Company universe Satan. "Maybe we wouldn't have even started it if you guys hadn't started any of this in the first place!" Gloria snapped, and Rita was thinking to herself: "On the one hand, way to stick it to them, Gloria. On the other hand, saying that just gave me time to think up a strategy for how to have a chance in what they clearly mean to be a fight that'll just thrash me."

"And let's not forget that you chose us so that it would be a battle where one hero, or in this case heroine, thrashes another!" Rita spat. "Being Satans, you obviously hate heroes, so you decided to have two of them fight and one of them get flattened, or so you intended, anyway! It won't be any such fucking thing, however, one way or the other!"

"Wow, you bitches are insolent! Especially you, tick and flea residence lady!" snapped the Madagascar universe Satan.

"Watch it, douchebag devil!" Rita growled, knowing that he was talking about her when he said "tick and flea residence lady" and Gloria said: "Easy, Rita! Let's not lose our minds here. This is horrible enough as it is."

"You're right, Gloria. Guess we're both voices of reason, but it's easier to be of that status when you're the nicer and less danger associated one of them, and the one who's slower to anger and less aggressive, as well." Rita told her. "Though I suppose there's also how we're both very fucking pissed off about all of this, but I'm even angrier than you are concerning that shit."

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right." Gloria put in, but then the Oliver And Company universe Satan thundered: "ENOUGH WITH THE MOTORMOUTH CRAP ALREADY! IT'S CLASHING TIME FOR YOU CUNTS!"

As they got ready to fight, knowing that it was the smartest thing they could do and their best bet, given what the hell was now the fucking case, Rita said: "Okay, Gloria, let's just get this shit the fuck over with." and Gloria replied: "Yeah, we might as well. And let me tell you a little something…when this is over, I'm gonna give those Satans a piece of my mind!"

"Take a number." said Rita, and she thought to herself while keeping her strategy well in mind: "Especially knowing what the fuck I'll have to do in order to find my way around here in this scrap of ours."

It was now that all the Satans, the one from the Madagascar universe, the one from the Oliver And Company universe or otherwise, shouted: "FIGHT!" all at the same damn time.

Now, at first, it was just as they fucking expected and exactly what the hell they were hoping for, since they loved seeing at least one hero, or in this case, heroine, getting pummeled badly, even if it was by another one of them, with Gloria starting off the fight by banging Rita with her belly and knocking her away some despite how the saluki managed not to fall over in spite of how, after going: "UUUUUUUNNNNNHHHHH!" she was in a bit of a haze.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH, that's gonna leave a mark! Sorry about that!" Gloria said to Rita, something which proved ironic when she bashed her with her belly again and this time knocked her down.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Rita said, and Gloria told her: "But I'll end this quickly and spare you a lot of pain."

Rita, however, was not beaten yet, something she proved by pushing herself back up with all her might before saying: "You've spoken too soon. I'm not giving up, and I'm not incapacitated or immobilized or unconscious or any of that other shit, either."

She subsequently backed up her statement by lunging at Gloria, much to the hippo's surprise, and jumping right onto her, causing her to lose balance despite how she didn't fall on her ass while stumbling about, and also biting at both sides of her neck, though separately for obvious reasons, clawing at her face with the ones on her forepaws and her legs with the ones on her hindpaws and also clapping her forepaws onto the sides of Gloria's head.

"WHOAAAAAAAAOOOOOFFFFUUUNNNGGHEEERAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" screamed Gloria as this sudden barrage which had taken her totally by surprise and caught her very off guard indeed was unleashed upon her by Rita, and Rita also used her tail to whack Gloria wherever she could reach it while telling her: "I'm sorry about this, too, especially given that you now must be having a hard time staying focused along with feeling more pain than you were expecting, but I'm going to fucking avoid being flattened and trashed at all fucking costs here, so my use of this sort of crap is a necessity."

"One that still won't have the desired effect, I'm afraid." Gloria told Rita as she then suddenly pushed the saluki down enough so that she could use her arms to do one of those sumo grip kind of bear hug embrace attacks, adding in: "Not with me having this sort of attack at my disposal!"

"NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…SHE'S CRUSHING ME!" Rita said in her mind. "I have to break the fuck free of her grip now! Otherwise, I'll pass out due, ironically, to how the hell her warm, soft fat and how my fucking fur increases said warmness, and the pressure and force that this attack is producing here!"

Doing the first damn thing that she could fucking think of as she realized that her forelegs were still free, she clawed Gloria down the sides and on the arms, which resulted in the latter going: "AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" and Rita also bit her nose, which made sure of it that Gloria would drop her and, indeed, she did, as the hippo said: "OOOOWWWWW!"

"That must have hurt bad, and I wish I hadn't had to have done that to you," Rita told Gloria once her breath had come back enough after she landed on her feet and was regaining enough energy to stay standing, which she thankfully managed to do, "but if I hadn't, I'd be unconscious and defeated by now, and, like you, I am already plenty angry enough about what the hell those Lucifers have goddamn done to us for the sole purpose of their fighting related pleasure! Which means that I refuse to lose, the way that I want to do what I can not to make this worse. Of course, you're obviously thinking the same way that I am in that fucking respect, but your fucking advantage over me being even bigger than you are makes it even more so in my case."

"I see what you mean," Gloria said, "which, ironically, is all the more reason for me to put a stop to this now, so prepare for a big time slam dunk of a new kind, down here with you instead of up there in those hoops with a basketball!"

Running up to Rita and, despite the latter biting her leg, making her go: "OOWWCH!" she took a hold of her and jumped up as so to slam her against the floor downwards, but Rita wouldn't give in, proving such a fact by twisting her body so that Gloria would be startled as she was caught unaware and thus would fall down some before doing something of a tossing, but one in which Rita rolled with hitting the floor and the impact which Gloria created after falling down onto her ass, allowing her to still be standing, metaphorically and literally, the latter shown when she stood up, in an even bigger haze of before, but still not subdued and thus the loser of the fight(although getting back on her feet again took more effort than before, unsurprisingly).

"Wow, Rita!" Gloria said as she pushed herself back up. "I had no idea that you were, or that anyone could be, this tenacious!"

"I'm ELEVEN-acious, Gloria." Rita informed her. "It's one of the many things required if you are going to stay alive on the kind of city streets, alleys and the like that I grew up on and became specialized with. I'm guessing that your growing up with that zoo life and not living as long outside of said zoo as long as I grew up on and got to know the whole of my universe's New York City outside of buildings is what's causing all of these special moves of mine to be so surprising to you."

"Well, that's part of it, yes." Gloria nodded, "but there's also the fact that most would have thought I'd have knocked you out long before now!"

As she said this, she ran right on up to Rita, and, although the latter, after saying: "Ah, got out of that haze!" saw Gloria's shadow, having also gotten some vitality regained, jumped aside from what was supposed to be another big belly smash, obviously intended to cause her to become comatose, she was not able to dodge a one-two punch that Gloria landed on her after pulling her up, followed by hitting her with her fists on both sides of her head.

Rita made sure not to be knocked out when she could tell what the hell Gloria was doing and why, with how the fuck she rolled with all three punches, and pushed Gloria back before spinning around in order to avoid enough of the slamming of her ass Gloria did when the hippo also spun around to perform that move so that she still wasn't defeated.

When she did this, though, her tail just happened to, much to Gloria's surprise and her own, sweep its way across Gloria's belly, and the hippo exploded into laughter, with Rita, as she suddenly knew what to do in order for her idea as to how to make it so that she could win a fight she'd otherwise not stand a snowball's chance in hell of winning, quickly capitalizing on that.

"OF COURSE!" Rita said in her mind as Gloria was going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and Rita continued saying in her mind: "Hippos have very sensitive skin, the fact that it serves as considerable protection from harm that would prove threatening or even fatal to a lot of individuals, animal or otherwise, notwithstanding! So all I have to do is keep tickling her, and then strike with my plan when she least expects it!"

So Rita proceeded to go over and use her tail to tickle Gloria all over the place, especially her belly, sweeping it this way and that, side to side, up and down, everything, and Gloria burst the fuck out laughing: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHELLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAHA YOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA DOHOHOHOHOHOHINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"

"Proving that, even though no one ever would have expected it for this battle, heads I win, tails you lose!" Rita replied.

After that, Rita turned around, ran up over to Gloria and licked her on every area of her belly that she could reach, causing Gloria to go: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon enough, as the shocked Satans looked at this unpredicted part of the fight, which now seemed more like comedy than combat, Gloria toppled off balance, with her cunt exposed as she was going backwards and doing all that she could not to fall over as she kept on going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" with tears in her eyes despite how Rita was not tickling her anymore, since it just plain tickled that much.

"Her pudenda's exposed, anything resembling a haze has worn off, she's in a haze of her own, albeit a different kind than any of the ones I was in, the Satans are too shocked to do shit and I'm now in the perfect position to run the fuck up and pull that stunt which'll help me come out victorious in a battle I'd otherwise lose in seconds, plus I can tell I've now gotten more energy back by this point, since all I had to do to gain the advantage like this was to use my tail and tongue to make her as vulnerable as she now is." Rita thought to herself. "And she's currently in the perfect position for what kind of aim is required for this. In short, I do this now or I don't do it at all."

This was when, as you'll be reading between paragraphs like before this episode and like all ones after it(albeit this time between singular ones only), the end of a chorus of a song ensued in the background(the very last sentences of it, in fact), and it went like this.

 _Whenever she is raging…_

Rita zoomed up to Gloria as fast as her legs could carry her, and then she nailed Gloria in the crotch with her head, making it the ultimate headbutt as far as her life was concerned, making the jaws of the Satans drop while Gloria also felt the sudden impact in her cunt and went out in the considerable pain that she was now feeling: "AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHNNNN!"

… _she takes a life away!_

Gloria fell forward as she tried to reach down her hands to grab onto and clutch her vagina, but Rita quickly delivered the blow that would cause Gloria to pass out, although the hippo would not be maimed and would be able to fully recover back to normal in due time, which Rita knew, given Gloria's level of power, strength, mass and durability.

 _Haven't you seen…_

Said blow was a triple whammy…Rita used her muzzle to bop Gloria's chin and expose her neck as so to hit her there with her nose, and immediately thereafter, as Gloria's head came down, Rita clapped her paws onto Gloria's eyes, one paw on each eye, and this made it so that, while, again, there wouldn't be any permanent damage and Gloria would heal up to being her full self and indeed in her prime after a little while, Gloria fell over onto her back and passed out.

 _Haven't you seen…_

And Rita was now victorious, with all of the Satans looking at her in even more shock than they had looked at Soto after he did away with Thrax, and the Oliver And Company universe's Satan going: "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, NO! WE KNEW, AND I MEAN WE ALL FUCKING KNEW, THAT GLORIA WAS GODDAMN GOING TO FUCKING FLATTEN YOU, BITCH! YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING DEFEAT HER INSTEAD!"

… _the ruins of our world?_

"Oh, yes, I did, motherfuckers." Rita replied. "It was a pretty damn nasty and really fucking sneaky and lousy thing to do, I admit, and very rotten and dirty of me, indeed, but you know the fuck what, you literally satanic monsters? I would much rather be triumphant than trashed, thank you very much, so I did what I had to do so that the former was the case, especially since you meant this as a humiliating beatdown for me instead of an actual fight. Well, up yours, all of you, especially you, Satan of my universe."

She subsequently said: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a helping hand lending to my universe to do."

She quickly got to work in making it so that, if she barked at the time of visualizing her universe becoming the 1988 New York City equivalent of what Soto had turned his Ice Age universe into via that blinking way of making it so that he did after his own kind of imagining it, it would turn into that present and future highest order level utopia, and she made sure that she did both things that were required for that to be so.

Following the bark, she was to hear further upset, anger and chagrin from all of the Satans who'd arranged this fight between her and Gloria, looking to the unconscious Gloria and saying: "Sorry that I can't do the same thing to your universe, Gloria, but I would if I could." a second before she heard all of this undeserved grief.

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" cried out the Satan from the Oliver And Company universe, and after he screamed: "DAMMIT ALL TO THE HELLS WE'RE FROM, MINE OR OTHERWISE! THIS IS THE SECOND FUCKING TIME IN A ROW IN WHICH THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE CLEAR-CUT LOSER HAS COME THE FUCK OUT ON TOP AND INDEED PROVED TRIUMPHANT!" the Madagascar universe's Satan uttered the following words.

"Bitch, you're getting the same damn punishment as Soto! That you did much the same damn favor to your fucking universe as he did to his only adds to such a fucking fact as that, especially since it would have been more bearable if Gloria was the one to do it to hers after an easy-ass victory the fuck over your canine cunt ass! And this is fucking so on all damn counts, too, you revolting pile of flea bait!"

"Which means," the Oliver And Company universe's Satan said: "that you will be here in the present day real world and will NEVER return to your universe. You solved every problem in that universe, only to be locked the fuck out of it forevermore! You and that other waste of life and fur can enjoy your eternal fucking stay here!"

"FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS!" barked Rita lividly. "I DID NOT PULL ALL OF THE TRICKS THAT I JUST DID FOR MY VICTORY AND EVERLASTING PROBLEM SOLVING TO DISALLOW ANYONE FROM WHERE I COME TO NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! I AM NOT LETTING MY DODGIE BE ALONE WITHOUT ME, AND I AM NOT ALLOWING THAT OLIVER BE WITHOUT A MOTHER FIGURE, OR AT LEAST SISTER FIGURE, OF SORTS! SEND ME THE FUCK BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!" exploded all the Satans in unison. "You're staying here just as much and as for all time as Soto is, and that's final! End of discussion, bitch!" spat the Madagascar universe's Satan. "And for losing to you when she should have smashed you good like we Satans were all fucking hoping she would, Gloria is staying here for the rest of her fucking life, as well!"

"HOLY SHIT! That isn't fucking fair, you fucks! All she did was fucking fight in what battle you had us both fucking fight in against our wills, and after pulling us both out of our respective universes, also against our wills! It's me who you're getting nasty with about all of this and she's just unconscious! Maybe it's better for her that she lost, the way that she's not the one on the fucking business end of this shit you're throwing at me!" Rita snapped.

"Well, we're all a different-ass fucking version of Satan!" barked the Oliver And Company universe Satan. "We don't do fair! Here, we'll give you a reward for your fucking troubles! Have a nice old poisoned dog biscuit!"

"You really think I'm that fucking stupid?" Rita snarled as she whacked it away as though she were a cat instead of a dog once that toxic dog treat was tossed at her. "Well, up yours! I already feel plenty awful enough for how the hell the way that I fucking won this fight was the only way, but it's still going to rupture Gloria's reputation and therefore her life, and it was partly because I was in such a rage that I pulled my dirty tricks more aggressively, and was more aggressive in general, said rage coming from her damaging me with her attacks a little and your doing what you did to me and her alike a LOT!"

"Rita, let's get you and Gloria here as far away from these chickenshit motherfuckers as possible." she heard a voice say, and she turned around to see Soto, saying: "Hello there. Thanks to Gloria and I gaining the knowledge we did while being teleported here, all of it on every matter, I recognize you, just as I did before when I saw you distance aplenty away, ironically enough. You're Soto. The one who turned Thrax to ash."

"I sure am." Soto told her. "Now come on. It'll take our combined efforts to drag her away while she's out like a light, and I don't think she'd want to be close to these devils if she were awake. Just like you and I wouldn't."

"Agreed." Rita nodded. "By the way, since you know our names, you must have heard all of what happened while you were recovering over there."

"Actually, I'm still recovering, but yes. I did hear it all. There wasn't a whole lot else I could do other than listen and watch after everything that's happened here, you know." Soto said as he and Rita were able to muster just enough strength and energy to bring Gloria good and far from where the Satans were in the basketball court, and all three of them were going to stay there until a way around and out of this was to show itself.

"Well, I sure as hell am glad that you regained enough strength for at least this, and so did I. A drop less from either of us, and it'd have proved impossible." Rita told him, to which Soto agreed: "You are quite correct, Rita. If only there was a way to vaporize those Satans."

"Indeed, but there isn't, so the most we can do is wait here and recuperate, then explain everything to Gloria when she wakes up, plus keep an eye on what else happens next, since the Satan assholes are obviously going to fucking continue this shit."

Soto nodded and he and Rita, if they regained enough stamina and strength to do so, would lend a helping paw any which way they could, should that chance be presented, but in the meantime, there wasn't much of anything they could do but get back what they'd spent so much of in the battles that both knew they should have lost but instead won.

As for the Satans, the Madagascar universe Satan told the others: "Well, they sure as hell won't be approaching us or saying anything to us anytime soon, given what we're seeing here and all that the bitch and the bonehead did to get the fatass over there along with themselves."

"No, they won't," said the Oliver And Company universe Satan, "so we might as well just go for what we'll be doing for our next battle here."

All of the others nodded in agreement, and to work they got for who they would summon next and how they would forcibly take them from the universes from which they came, whether they were still alive or needed to be resurrected…it was just a matter of who they chose and what it would mean concerning all of that.

THE END OF THE SECOND EPISODE

Was this one to your liking?

If so, then I am most delighted.

Oh, and by the way, Gloria being nailed in the crotch like that as part of how the hell Rita was able to win actually was realistic, because, see, a health professional I'm good friends with told me that being hit in the vagina hurts just as much as being hit in the balls.

And what you heard concerning what song I chose for this one's ending of fight via the ending of said song?

Yup, the last chunk of chorus was this time from "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation, given Rita's rage making it so that, while she didn't literally take Gloria's life away upon using her dirty tricks to bring her down despite how she might otherwise have been trashed, she did make it so that there's a very good chance that, when Gloria wakes up, she'll find out her reputation has been ruined and thus so has her world, and indeed this will serve as the ruins of her world which she and everyone else will DEFINITELY have seen.

How very fitting, then, it was to make it so that the conclusive lyrics of that song be the ones that would be played in the background during Rita's hard-earned victory and indeed how she won in the only way that would be the least bit possible for her.

Bonus: "Ice Queen" can easily be used to describe a bitchy woman, and although Rita isn't as bitchy as the poodle named Georgette who is from the same movie she is, the saluki is still bitchier than Gloria and has more vices than the hippo despite having fewer than the aforementioned Georgette.

Now, then, our next episode is a Monster Rancher(the anime)and Star Wars crossover…one which has it so that Tiger Of The Wind, or Tiger, for short, from the anime "Monster Rancher" takes on Darth Maul from, of course, "Star Wars".

Hey, it makes a great deal of sense…after all, not only did both debut in 1999(the fifth episode of Monster Rancher, aptly titled "Tiger Of The Wind" in Tiger's case and Star Wars-Episode I: The Phantom Menace in Darth Maul's case), but both are unbelievably powerful and popular characters.

Tiger is BY FAR the most popular character in the Monster Rancher Anime(so many people's favorite character, indeed, myself included, but of course, and the few who don't have him as their favorite still like him a lot in almost every case, plus some watched the show for the sole purpose of seeing him in it, in action or otherwise).

And, as is VERY WELL KNOWN, Darth Maul is among the most popular villains in all of Star Wars, Sith or otherwise, and, likewise, he is my favorite villain in all of Star Wars, as well, bar none(sigh…the way that he could have been handled so much better in "The Phantom Menace").

So, between that and the fact that they have pulled off so many awesome stunts it's not even funny, not to mention that said impressiveness is accompanied by their very badass personalities and cool looks, plus are very interesting characters and impressive fighters to the extreme who never back down, give up or any of that other shit, it's only too fitting that they would battle one another, especially since they could very well be in each other's leagues.

Saying this is probably needless, but it is, as you might have guessed, going to be in the "Monster Rancher and Star Wars" fanfic category, and that's where to go should you want to read of it and see what happens.

Ratings and reviews for this episode in the meantime, please!


End file.
